


Acting Your Age

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When you run off to do some errands, leaving your husband Thorin and the little Fili and Kili alone at your house, you don’t expect to return to the sight you see.





	Acting Your Age

It was a cold winter’s day in Ered Luin.  The snow was gently falling over the land, the wind was slight, but still could cut through any amount of layers you wore, but it was peaceful.  You would have liked to stay at home, curled up with your husband and nephews as Thorin spoke of stories of old, but you had a more important mission to go on. 

 

Fili and Kili, both under the age of ten had given you that look, that pleading puppy look when they asked if they could have some hot chocolate while their uncle told them a story.  It was so sweet and innocent, so of course you said yes…but you didn’t realize you were out of the ingredients, so out you went.  Thorin was in charge of keeping the boys entertained and distracted while you slipped away quickly.

 

It only took about twenty minutes, if that, to get the ingredients and get back home.  But even still, nothing could prepare you for what you saw. 

 

You walked in the door, tapping your boot against the outside of the house to get some of the compact snow from your boots.  “I’m back!”  You shouted as you shut the door, quickly pulling your cloak and boots off as you stepped into the front room.

 

That was apparently where the war had been held.

 

Furniture was overturned, a couple things broken (such as the coffee table that was split in half).  Some things had been knocked off the walls and standing in the center of it were your nephews and husband, looking at you sheepishly.

 

“Uh…what happened?!” 

 

Fili and Kili stepped back while pushing at their uncle’s legs, successfully throwing him under the bus as it were.  He rolled his eyes and looked to you with a nervous look.  “We were playing.” 

 

“Uh huh.”  You crossed your arm over your chest as you gave him a stern look. 

 

“And we may have gotten a bit out of hand.”

 

“You were the one who broke the coffee table!”  Fili shouted, looking up to his uncle with a stern look.

 

“And you knocked the painting from the wall!”  Kili added quickly.

 

“And turned the couch over, but it was an accident auntie!” 

 

The boys kept listing off all of Thorin’s misdoings as you stood there, trying so very hard to fight back a smile.  For as it seemed, Thorin had done most of the destruction himself.

 

“Well…it sounds like I need to have a word with your uncle then.  Why don’t you boys go into the kitchen and have some cookies?  I’ll be there in a moment to make that hot chocolate.”  The boys were quick to move, running straight to you and giving you a hug before dashing off to avoid any lectures you were about to give.

 

You watched the boys run off, and once they were around the corner, you gave Thorin a look.  “Explain.”

 

Thorin licked his lips for a moment before sighing and stepping forward.  “It started with the couch.”  He said solemnly, just giving in to the realization that he was the one at fault here.  “The floor was lava, and I was stuck on the armchair.  If I didn’t make a hasty retreat, it would have dissolved and I would have perished.” 

 

Your stomach clenched as you tried to hide the laughter bubbling up.  Not only was that response not what you would have expected from your kingly husband, but the fact that he was saying it so seriously, as if he were at war at the time.  It was almost too much!

 

“So I jumped, but I miscalculated, and the couch tipped over.”

 

You let out a brief gasp of air, which was essentially a well hid bark of laughter.  But Thorin took it as a gasp of shock and worry. 

 

“Do not fret, I did not fall in the lava.”  He ran a finger down the side of your face, giving you a loving look, appreciating your worry over him.  It would just break his heart that you were trying so hard not to laugh at him right now.  “But in my panic, I jumped again and landed on the coffee table before jumping to your chair.  That was how the coffee table cracked, and also the frame.  Your chair slid when I landed.”

 

He turned, getting too much into the story as you grasped the wall for support.  You could barely breathe, because you knew if you did, you would lose all composure and double over in laughter. “I had to get back, so I used the fire stoker and pushed against the wall.”

 

Sure enough, there was a small hole in the wall from where he used it.  “I thought I could make it to the kitchen, it was the safe spot.  I tried to use the coffee table again…but it snapped.”  He turned back to you and gave you a sorrowful look.  “That was how I perished in the lava.” 

 

Thorin’s face seemed to shift as he looked at you, taking in your quick breaths, your tight grip on the wall, your red face.  “Please, my treasure, I will clean this up, and fix the damage.  Do not be cross with me.”  He pleaded as he walked up to you, clearly misreading the signs…which only ensured your will breaking. 

 

You doubled over in laughter, clutching to him as he got closer, burying your head in his chest as you let the laughter out.  You looked up to him, loving how shocked he was.  “Oh, Thorin.  I’m not mad, you just seemed so serious about the game.”

 

“It was serious to Fili and Kili, so it was to me.”  He said sweetly, giving you a soft smile, happy you were not more upset with the destruction of your home. 

 

“Oh, you are such a great uncle.”  You wrapped your arm around his neck, playing with his hair as you leaned up for a quick kiss.  “Who would guess the great Thorin Oakensheild would jump around on the furniture as a child would, just to please his nephews?”  Your joke made him chuckle and pull you to him, having your wrapped up in his strong embrace as he gave your head a kiss. 

 

“I will fix everything once the boys are gone.”

 

“I know, dear.  Truly, I’m not cross.”  You said swiftly, claiming another kiss.  You stepped back from him and set the cocoa down before giving him a sly grin.  “But since it is already a mess… Fili!  Kili!”

 

The boys darted out really quick, poking their heads around the corner, each of them with a mouth full of cookie.  You gave them a wink before turning to Thorin.  You reached out and gave him a playful shove on the arm as you took off at a run, screaming, “You’re it!” 

 

Any passerby’s could hear the joyful laughs and squeals from inside the house, and the sounds of more things being destroyed, all by Thorin, hilariously.  But you and your husband and nephews would never forget that day, no matter what was to come.  It was a day of joy and laughter and love, and none of you could have asked for anything better.


End file.
